Bayushi Nomen
Bayushi Nomen was a courtier of the Scorpion Clan. Psedonym It was rumored that the name of Bayushi Nomen might be a common pseudonym used by a number of different Scorpion. There had been instances of both a female Bayushi Nomen (Stronger than Steel), a male Bayushi Nomen (Samurai) and even groups of samurai named Nomen. Bayushi Nomen Exp (Honor's Veil) Some said that the Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen used to disguise as a Nomen. Questions of Loyalty, by Nancy Sauer The only common thread between these accounts, other than the name, was Nomen's distinctive mask: a silk mempo colored in white and red, covering the lower half of the face with a false smile. In truth, there was no Bayushi Nomen. Masters of Court, p. 104 Empty Throne After the Battle of Toshi Ranbo in 1169 the Imperial Throne was empty. The candidates began to appear in rumours, one of them the Otomo Daimyo Otomo Hoketuhime. The Scorpion framed a lecherous Otomo courtier, Otomo Atsutane. Bayushi Kurumi, an exquisite young woman that turned the eye of every man was sent to the Imperial Court. She quickly took Atsutane attention, and he used every trick at his disposal to eliminate other rivals. Among the many lies he told to try and claim her as his own, was to question her honor to the Phoenix representatives, ensuring that it would prevent them from pursuing her. Nomen used Night Silk Poison to force Atsutane to offer himself as a spy. The next day the Otomo made allegations that he could not prove against Bayushi Eisaku, who he believed was his night assailant. Nomen later met Atsutane and offered him the Scorpion aid to gain Hoketuhime's station, after she eventually would die, gaining an Otomo daimyo that would support their Scorpion claim for the Throne. Atsutane was pleased with the proposal. Double Feint, by Shawn Carman Race for the Throne At Kyuden Otomo Kitsuki Taiko pondered with Doji Ayano who would be best suited for Emperor. Taiko supported her Lord Togashi Satsu, and Ayano the Crane's ally Lady, Otomo Hoketuhime. They did not see they had been lurked by Bayushi Eisaku who told the converstion to Nomen. He sent word to Bayushi Paneki, who would prepare a strategy to weaken these claims to the Imperial Throne. Rulebook Story (Honor’s Veil), by Shawn Carman Scorpion candidate Nomen was summoned by Paneki to make report of the Race for the Throne. Eventually Bayushi Norachai was selected by Paneki as the Scorpion candidate. They would begin to miscredit the current most supported candidates, Hoketuhime, the Otomo Daimyo, and Satsu. Keeping Secrets (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Some said this Nomen was Yogo Kazunori. Vacant Throne, p. 126 Assault on the Hidden Temple In 1170 the Scorpion got information that gave them the location of the Kolat headquater, the Hidden Temple. It lied between formerly Phoenix lands and Ox lands, and it would be destroyed. Nomen came to Kyuden Asako and being absent Asako Toshi he told it to Asako Nagami. She did not approve the Scorpion action, as she saw it as an unsanctioned attack over a Minor Clan, but Nagami sent healers to tend the wounded. War Amid the Shadows, by Brian Yoon Kitsune Lands Nomen went to Kitsune lands with his yojimbo Bayushi Eisaku, to offer congratulations to the Kitsune Daimyo Kitsune Ryukan on the impending marriage of his niece to the Mantis Clan Champion, Yoritomo Naizen. During his visit Eisaku aided a group of samurai to defend the prophet Kitsune Narako from the Shadow Dragon's attack, a disturbing matter. Shadows in the Forest, by Shawn Carman Colonies A female Scorpion who was also known as Bayushi Nomen was present in the Second City, capital of the Colonies. She secretely worked to discredit others in their claims to territory after the Edict of Exploration. The Shadow’s Embrace, Part 1: The Crab, by Seth Mason Crab Alliance As the Scorpion's liaison with the Crab she met in 1198 the Kuni Daimyo Kuni Renyu, brother of the Crab Clan Champion Hida Kisada and new Crab representative there. In her presence Renyu ordered Hida Takeuchi to increase production and work, even at the risk of destroying the areas the Crab had claimed. Hiruma Nitani was ordered to move on to new territories, as the Crab would be no longer interested in holding regions that they had stripped of resources. Nomen was requested to send reports of the Spider Clan, so Renyu could crush them if they eventually made a misstep. Blood of the Preserver Nomen was informed by Bayushi Shibata about the Scorpions manipulations regarding the Blood of the Preserver, a weapon that could destroy swaths of land. The item had been found by the Spider, and their most suitable target would be their natural enemies, the Crab. The Scorpion managed to avoid this fate to their allies, and the Lion were entangled with the Spider, which began to use the Blood upon the children of Akodo. Seeds of Decay: The Scorpion, by Seth Mason Siege of the Second City When the city's defence was doomed during the Siege of the Second City, Nomen told Shibata that the Kuni Daimyo Kuni Renyu would be appointed as the new interim governor of the city, a man who made things problematic. Torn Asunder, Part 3, by Seth Mason P'an Ku's Madness When in 1199 outbreaks plagued the Second City, Shibata ordered Nomen to send aid to their Crab allies, and deny it to their long-term allies, the Dragon. A lack of action with the Crab could endanger their support in the Scorpion Wall. Coils of Madness 2, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Renyu sent Nomen to the house of Otomo M'rika, alongside with her yojimbo and Shosuro Konishi. The ninja managed to make flee the Goju guards of M'rika, which allowed Nomen to break a deal with the Otomo. She had to release Shinjo Kinto, which was her hostage, in exchange to keep secret the allegiance of the Goju with the Spider. The Unicorn was allowed to return to command his Imperial Legion and aid the city guard against the rioters. Coils of Madness 3, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton External Links * Bayushi Nomen (Samurai) * Bayushi Nomen Exp (Honor's Veil) * Bayushi Nomen Exp2 (Embers of War) Category:Scorpion Clan Members